


The Wrong Blonde in the Shower

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Psycho (1960)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Rating May Change, parody?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: A humorous take on what would happen if Bess Marvin time-traveled and went to the Bates Motel instead of Marion Crane... When a trip to try to find Sonny Joon goes wrong.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, The Most Random Crossovers and AUs





	The Wrong Blonde in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'd love to see a humorous take on what would happen if Bess Marvin time-traveled and went to the Bates Motel instead of Marion Crane.

Bess Marvin needed a vacation. And she was hoping to try to see Sonny Joon again after _Pacific Run_.

She knew Sonny was an alien fanatic, so her first thought was to go out to Roswell, New Mexico. It was going to take a few days from her to drive from River Heights all the way out there, but she was determined to enjoy it. What would be prettier than the scenery of being out west, once she got past the boring farms and plains of her Midwestern home?

But that was before she got stuck in a freak thunderstorm. She couldn't keep going in the pouring rain and risk running off the road. Not to mention she was hopelessly lost.

But somehow she got lucky to faintly make out the glowing lights of a motel sign in time to stop.


End file.
